


Guardian Archangel

by Nebulad



Series: Sea of Stars [14]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kept her eyes locked on the Husks and tried to pull up enough biotic energy to fucking decimate them so whoever released them knew just what she was capable of doing once this bullshit simulation shut the fuck down—</p><p>— and she felt the Husk to her left just with half a second enough time to throw herself the other way. She hit the wall in her haste but panic was gurgling in her chest and <i>who had released these stupid fucking Husks?</i> She looked over at the shambling thing regaining its bearings, and then watched as a bullet took it through the head and it hit the floor in a puddle of metallic goo.</p><p>She looked up at the ceiling over her shoulder, and Garrus gave her a short salute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Archangel

The fun part about the arena was that Faust could murder as many Reapers as she wanted and if she got overwhelmed, they just went away. She was angry— fuck, the whole universe knew how pissed off she was. She never missed an opportunity to remind people that she’d been on this shit for _years,_ that she’d died and been used for promotional material and resurrected… her whole _world_ had been Reapers for what felt like eternity now, but there were only a handful of people in the universe who ever bothered to believe her.

Now they were all up shit creek without a paddle and expected more of her still, and she’d do it— of course she’d do it, because between Cerberus and Harbinger this fight was about as personal as it could get— but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be pissed off that they _expected_ it of her without even a _sorry we kept you under house arrest._

So she went to the arena and charged at creepy fake Reapers because it did something for their morale at the same time that it let her kill shit until she had it in her to even look in the direction of the Council. This round it was brutes, because she was slotted for another Council meeting and didn’t want to have to justify her choice of _Marauders_ or _Banshees._ Besides, brutes were bigger and it was a party when you put more than four of them on the field.

Of course, sometimes the people running the game would throw her a curveball because apparently Commander Shepard existed for the sole purpose of being a poster child for the fight and it didn’t _matter_ how she felt or what she chose because _fuck_. Some random dick out in the Terminus wanted her to fight Husks, and so they released Husks onto the field without her say-so.

Someone was going to fucking _suffer_ for that one.

She threw a flare and bounded behind cover. She didn’t have a weapon— she’d agreed to go in with just her biotics for an Asari kid— so she had to take this slow and wait out the horde while avoiding the brutes still combing through the area. She kept her mouth clamped firmly shut because if she opened it then she was sure there were going to be some choice words pouring out and the arena fight was being filmed for release. _Focus_ was the goal here, _focus_ even though her heart had started pounding and her hands were shaking as she checked her stock of medi-gel and she _knew_ it wasn’t a real fight but she felt sick and paranoid and _focus focus focus..._

She peered out from behind cover, not enough of her head visible to invite a bullet (Reapers didn’t use them but after a while it became a habit to try to keep your body as bullet-free as possible). A few Husks had survived the flare but were disoriented and couldn’t detect her. She kept her eyes locked on them and tried to pull up enough biotic energy to fucking decimate them so whoever released them knew just what she was capable of doing once this bullshit simulation shut the fuck down—

— and she felt the Husk to her left just with half a second enough time to throw herself the other way. She hit the wall in her haste but panic was gurgling in her chest and _who had released these stupid fucking Husks?_ She looked over at the shambling thing regaining its bearings, and then watched as a bullet took it through the head and it hit the floor in a puddle of metallic goo.

She looked up at the ceiling over her shoulder, and Garrus gave her a short salute. “Already had a word with the guy who released them,” he said, his voice tinny through the comm. “Got a little excited watching you fight. Reamed him out and he sent me in here to help mop up.”

“I love you,” she blurted.

“Love you too. Brute coming up on your left, saw the Husk go down and is coming to investigate,” he reported quickly, and she stood up. “What are you up to tonight, Commander?” he asked just as gruff as any drill sergeant she’d ever had, as she queued up her music.

“Cleaning off brute guts,” she responded, rolling her shoulders and pulling enough biotics to the surface to bring down an actual Reaper.

“That’s my girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Faust's Playlist](https://play.spotify.com/user/nebulad/playlist/1So5J95TXMffy3kZtg9NOf) but usually she just kills shit to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ublchJYzhao). Anyway, I did a few prompts over the weekend and I'm posting them now so sorry about clogging up your inbox with nonsense. [My writing blog is here](http://nebulaad.tumblr.com) if you would also like my nonsense to clog your Tumblr dash.


End file.
